Forevermoe
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: Loosely based on the true events brought by the recent tropical storm "Ondoy" FRIENDS style. R&R!


This story is based on the real events that happened here in the Philippines. I don't own anything, maybe except the experiences I've shared in this fic.:)

They've tried their best to be together, but it seems everything did not work out as what was planned. He thought she was his everything, but he was wrong. She thought she needed him like her breath, however things have changed. When everyone thought that they were the perfect couple, they believed it too. However when Monica and Chandler found out that they couldn't bear a child, their world started to fall apart. Chandler blamed his sperms for being too lazy whereas Monica was angry for having a uterus with an inhospitable environment. Their miseries made them grow farther and farther apart from each other until one day, they decided it would be better if they were no longer each other's better half.

"Chandler, I want a divorce." Monica told Chandler at dinner. Her eyes were fixed to her plate, not wanting to see Chandler's reaction. The couple had recently moved to a new house near the river. They thought that a change of environment could save their relationship however it seemed that the moving just made it worse since they were farther away from their friends. The friends were the ones who sometimes tried to break the ice during times when neither of them wanted to talk.

"Okay." Chandler said deadpan. He didn't know why he agreed immediately to Monica since he knows deep in his heart that he still loves her and that they were destined to be together forever. But maybe because of the recent fall out of their relationship, he grew tired of trying and thought maybe they'd be better off as friends. "I'll go pack my things and I'll just stay in our old apartment." Chandler then stood up from the dining table and went up to their room to fix his things. Tears started to stream down Monica's face as she saw Chandler go up the stairs. It was the end of their marriage, and he was no longer hers.

When Chandler was about to leave the house, Monica stopped him for a while. Monica was trying to find the right words to say, but she didn't know what those were. "Good-bye Chandler. Take care." It was Monica could say.

"Bye Mon. I…I… 'll go now." Chandler said and left. Chandler entered his car and broke down into tears. He could not believe that his marriage was over, and the most important thing in his life was gone. When he finished crying, he drove to the city and went to their old apartment.

_I can't remember when it was good  
moments of happiness elude  
maybe I just misunderstood_

_all of the love we left behind  
watching the flash backs intertwine  
memories I will never find_

_so I'll love whatever you become  
and forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun_

_and I'll feel my world crumbling,  
and I'll I feel my life crumbling  
and feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away,  
falling away with you_

(At their old apartment)

Chandler knew that sleep was not going to come tonight. His mind was busy remembering all the good memories he had with Monica. He did not want to forget her, he sure didn't. He decided to watch the evening news to take his mind off his misery.

"Be sure to bring your caps and umbrellas since tomorrow might not be a sun-shining day." The news anchor reminded the public before signing off.

"How about that, it seems the weather ain't that happy as well." Chandler thought to himself as he gulped the entire content of his sixth beer. He began flipping through the channels to see if there is anything worth watching. However, due to the high alcohol content in his body, Chandler was then lulled to sleep.

Early that morning, it started raining pretty hard. Raindrops were falling from the sky as if eager to hit the ground in no time. Chandler was then awaked by the noise caused by the rain. "What the hell. I thought this was a simple rain." Chandler thought to himself. But regardless of his prior knowledge that this is just an ordinary rain, he knew today was different. The drops were bigger and it seemed to be raining hard for quite a long time now. He decided to turn on the television to check whether this simple rain could turn into a storm. Chandler was at awe when he flipped through the channels. "Oh my god… Monica."

Chandler quickly got up the couch and went to his car. He was in such a hurry that he even forgot to get his coat. It was flooded everywhere! "What the hell was happening? Oh well, I need to go to Monica!" He told himself. He didn't care even if the water was waist deep. He was driving an SUV and he knows that his car can drive despite this sort of calamity. While making his way through the flooded streets of the city, he hurriedly dialed Monica's number to tell her that he was on his way. "Damn it! Why won't she pick up her phone?" Chandler was already getting worried since he could see that the water was rising very fast, plus the fact that their house was near a river.

Twenty minutes later, Chandler was near their home. He still wasn't able to reach Monica and he doesn't know why. "It doesn't matter, at least I'm here." Chandler thought to himself. He hurriedly ran inside and searched for Monica.

"Monica? Mon? Where are you?" Chandler was now panicking.

"I'm here in the kitchen." He heard her say. He ran as quickly as he could to finally gather Monica in his arms.

"Thank God you're alright. Why weren't you answering my calls? C'mon we better go before the water enters our house. Go on and pack some stuff." Chandler said and went with Monica upstairs.

Monica packed some of the things she could grab at her reach, and when she was done they were both ready to go. However, when they left the room, they saw that water was entering their house already.

"Oh my god." That was the only words which left Monica's mouth. The water engulfed the entire first floor of their house in just a matter of minutes plus the fact that it was still raining hard.

"We won't be able to reach our front door; the water's rising very fast. We better stay here and just wait for the rain to stop." Chandler told Monica and the two of them stayed in their bedroom.

Monica was now shaking; she is terrified with what was happening. Chandler saw this and tried to console her. "Hey, things will be okay, you hear me. The rain will soon stop and we will be out of here in no time." Chandler told Monica even if he himself was not sure when the rain will stop.

"Chandler, I'm scared…" Monica trailed off.

"Shh… everything will be okay." Chandler remained calm even if he could already feel the water starting to go up –it was already reaching the second floor.

"Monica, the water is still rising; I think we should stay on the roof." Chandler mustered every ounce of courage he has left and led Monica to the roof. It took them quite a long while before they reached the roof since it was still raining pretty hard. Once they were there, they saw what the rain had done to their community. They saw their neighbor's also making their way to their roofs and sitting there, seeming perplexed. All of them were in great disbelief of what was happening to them.

From where they were sitting, Monica and Chandler could see how the cars were effortlessly washed away by the rough waves of the flood. It was a frightening sight, and they were slowly losing faith that the rain would still stop.

"Chandler," Monica started thinking that it was the final moments of her life. "I just want you to know that I've never stopped loving you. And the reason why I wanted a divorce was because… I still… feel guilty… that I can't give you a child…" Tears were starting to form at Monica's eyes when Chandler interrupted her.

"Don't ever say that Monica. I don't blame you for anything. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life, and you will always be the woman I will love and adore." Chandler then pulled Monica into a tight hug. More tears started to fall down Monica's face. "Everything's going to be alright. I will always be here for you, okay. I promise." Chandler then slowly kissed Monica on the lips. "We'll survive this, okay."

"I know we will." Monica said even if she was not sure if they would endure this disaster. Chandler held Monica as tight as he could to somehow guard her from the rain and also to keep her warm. He kept her close to him, wanting her to be near him and in his mind he was silently praying for the rain to stop and the water to stop rising.

After half an hour, the rain stopped. "Monica, I think we'll be alright. We just need to wait for a chopper who will save us." Chandler told Monica then kissed Monica on her head.

They never thought that rescue would be that long. The skies were getting dark and they knew it was already night. They haven't eaten for almost half a day and they were shivering from the cold. Monica then broke the silence. "Ch… Chandler, I need to tell you something." Monica was trying to gather confidence to tell him. But before she was able to finish they heard the faint sound of a helicopter. They'll be safe, for sure! They stood up so the chopper could see them, and when the rescue did; they threw a rope to save them.

They were immediately brought to the nearest hospital and stayed there overnight. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe hurriedly rushed to them to check if they were okay. The friends were in tears when they saw that the couple was fine, and decided to go to the canteen first so that the two could get some rest.

Monica groggily stood up from her bed to see Chandler. Never in her whole life was she that terrified. However, she was not afraid that she would die that day, she was more afraid of what she had just realized. She then sat at Chandler's bedside and whispered the words that she knew came from her heart. "I thought that I wanted a divorce because I could not stand being the reason why you can't have a child, but it hit when we were on the roof. I don't want to be the reason why you can't smile anymore. I don't want to be the reason why you're not happy with your life. You'd be better off without me; happier without me. I'm letting you go Chandler, even if this may be the hardest thing I ever have to do. I love you Chandler, I always have, and I always will." Monica whispered while tears were again starting to flow down Monica's face. "Why do you always have to be my prince?" Monica said and tears were falling harder and harder from her eyes.

"Because I love you… I always have and I always will." Chandler replied. Monica was too busy crying that he didn't notice that Chandler was awake already. "Monica, please I'm begging you." Chandler was now crying. "I can't afford to lose you. You know while we were on top of that roof, I couldn't stop hating myself for agreeing to get a divorce. You're my life, Mon. I love you more than anything."

"But I don't want to be the reason why you're not happy." Monica argued.

"Who said I'm not happy with our marriage?"

"Chandler, we've stopped doing what regular married people do. We don't hang out anymore, and we barely talk. I know that's not the kind of life you've planned. I want to make you happy, but the thought of us not a child breaks my heart into a million pieces."

"You do make me happy. Even if we don't talk that often, I've never stopped loving you." Chandler then sheepishly admitted to Monica. "You remember the times you would make dinner and a small smile would creep your face? Or the times when we argue and get pissed off at me, and you do this cute little thing with your nose. All those small things Monica, it reminds me how much I love you. For better or for worse, babe." Chandler then slowly brushed his lips to her, making her remember how good things were before.

"But…" Monica was then cut short by Chandler.

"No buts… do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"And I love you too. I don't want us to get a divorce, is that okay with you?" Chandler asked, hoping he would hear what he wants to hear.

"Okay…" This was the only word which left Monica's lips.

The two of them were silent for a while, when Monica broke the ice. "So… we're still together?"

"I'm afraid so. You'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life." For once, they both had this huge smile on their faces. From this day on, things will be different, because starting today Chandler and Monica will again be inseparable. Nothing, not even if the whole universe conspired to break them apart, they will always be together, forever and ever.

_Tell me something  
When the rain falls on your face  
How do you quickly replace it with  
A golden summer smile?_

_Tell me something  
When I'm feelin' tired and afraid  
How do you know just what to say  
To make everything alright?_

_I don't think that you even realize  
The joy you make me feel when I'm inside  
Your universe  
You hold me like I'm the one who's precious  
I hate to break it to you but it's just  
The other way around  
You can thank your stars all you want but  
I'll always be the lucky one_


End file.
